In the computer world, there is a constant battle occurring between bad actors that want to attack computing platforms and good actors who try to prevent the same. Unfortunately, the complexity of such computer attacks in constantly increasing, so technology needs to be employed that understands the complexity of these attacks and is capable of addressing the same. Additionally, the use of Artificial Intelligence (AI) and Machine Learning (ML) has revolutionized the manner in which large quantities of content may be processed so that information may be extracted that is not readily discernible to a human user. Accordingly and though the use of AI/ML, the good actors may gain the upper hand in this never ending battle.